List of Spells
This a list of the many different types of spells taught at Cackle's Academy in the TV series. Spells are mentioned in the books, but no specific incantations are given. See Also Magic in Weirdsister College. How Spells Work When you begin learning spells, you must have complete control of your voice because the slightest change in decibel level (that's the sound of your voice) can change a spell's result. When Mildred's drink overflowed onto her desk in The Heat is on, her voice was too loud. This is why chanting is so important, because it builds the strength of the voice and diaphragm (the stomach muscle which helps you breathe). As witches become more experienced with spells, the words do not matter so much, and you can even make up your own spells by stringing words together- though they may not always work! With enough experience, a witch can cast spells non-verbally -without speaking. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle regularly use non-verbal spells, while Mildred and her classmates are seen using them in their third year in the TV series. Non-Verbal spells are often accompanied by hand gestures. Miss Hardbroom often uses finger sparks as well. The Foster's Effect The The Foster's Effect can happen when casting too many spells. With all that energy flying around at the same time, magical paths cross over and cause something known the The Foster's Effect. This reaction causes spells to multiply out of control, and has created all sorts of natural disasters. Using magic for selfish and trivial ends can also cause the The Foster's Effect. The Foster's Effect was discoverd by Dr. Foster. Types of Spells Transformation Spells Transformation spells Transform an object, person or animal into something different. Don't try this unless you know a reversing spell, because the effects are irreversible without one. *Fashion spell: Mogus Bogus, Robus Garbus, Clobifixit Ostentatus! *To turn your hat or anything else into food: Alacazam, Alacazoo! *Change something into a balloon: Expando Extendarae, Baloonus Disdendari! *Change a balloon into a bunch of flowers: Intrenso Profundus, Baloonus Floribundus! *To change toadstools into flowers: Crysanthamun Maximum, Rubbelum Grandiflorum! *Make a stone slippery, like soap: Firmus Grippus, Transformus Slippus! *Change someone’s hairstyle: Crimpus Cuttus, Primpus Permus, Mousseus Chopus, Punkus Topus! *Change inanimate object into bird: Objectus Inertus, Areatus Convertus! *Make a Holomagigram-a magic hologram/photocopy: Mildred Hubble, Duplicatae, Corpus Vitae, Imitatae! *Transform someone into a statue: Mildred Hubble, Transmutatae, Corpus Vitae, Terracotta! *Change Someones Clothes to a beautiful dress: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Habulatas, Hourte Couturus, Fabricatas, Feelafina, Instantatus, Topdesina! *Switch two people’s clothes over: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Hiphabalatus, Transferrus Totalus! *For turning people into Pigs: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Spotticus, Trotticus, Transferus Porcus! *For turning people into donkeys: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Floppylog Donkeybrae, Transferus Asinae! *For making people’s feet root into the ground/For turning people into trees: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Aborus Rootus, Transferus Pedimus! *For turning people into dogs: Alverix Orcus, Transdogamorphus, Woofus Rufus, Transfurrus Muttus! *For turning people into tortoises: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Conversio Dourus, Concha Testudo! *For turning people into sausage dogs: Alverix Orcus, Transdogamorphus, Canis Dramanicus, Daxan Daranicus! *For turning people into chickens: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Illio Allio, Poultus Transformus! *For turning people into frogs/toads: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Rufus Rofus, Randaiprophus! *For turning people into turkeys: Alverix Orcus, Transfrogamorphus, Wickety Wackety, Gabblus Gorkus! Reversing Spells A reversing spell returns an object, person or animal to its natural state, after being affected by another spell. *To release a dragon lord trapped in stone: Volcanus Fragmentus Edignius Dissolvus! *Stop another spell: Magicus Mordus! *For freeing enslaved peasants from a wicked baron: Incantatus Liberatus! *To bring people out of a trance: Immalatus Exobatus, Mentat Marrnum Quarum Cavus, Dissenfectus Dissenchantus! *Protective/banishing spell: Protectus Precipitatus, Infaglatus Lunk Departus! *A very important reversing spell which will fix most things: Reversus Revolvus, Returnus Resolvus, Illio, Allio, Redux Reducio! *Another spell which will restore shrunken things or beings to theft original size: Reversus Revolvus, Omnes Resolvus, Illio, Allio, Magnos Magnifico! *Reversing Spell for transformations: Reversus Revolvus, Returnus Resolvus, Illio, Allio, Transfutato Temporus! *Reversal spell for food: Reversus Revolvus, Returnus Resolvus, Patisserie Pastry, Injelly Combolshus! *Reversal spell to put things back to normal: Reversus Revolvus, Returnus Resolvus, Alpha Omega, Ofus Adofus! Moving Spells A moving spell will create a particular visible action, which will cause an object, person or animal to move away from its original point, e.g. moving, pushing, pulling, summoning, throwing, levitating. Moving spells are simple, and are some of the first magic that new witches learn. *Spell for levitation: Altus, Alta, Alto, Altissima! *And for bringing things or creatures down again: Atma, Agba, Sansiba Calendula! (or: Sabbata Cantata!) *Move objects: Objectus Simplistus, Lentus Shiftus! *For making things as light as air: Hareatus, Impregnatus, Res Inflaetus, Omnes Flatus! *Summoning charm: Objectus Dislocatus, Aposessus Summonatus, Fugarae Parerum, Magneticus Attractum! *Send someone flying across the room: Excunacatas Illumantas, Illio Allio, Defrenstratus! *Make a basketball do what you want (to be really good at basketball): Fillio Fallio, Basketballio, Loopus Swoopas, Humnuvagoopus! *Stop people: Inmicus Istus, Stopus Resistus! Transportation Spells A transportation spell allows one to disappear effortlessly from one place and end up in another. Not to be confused with a moving spell, where everything remains visible. When first learning transportation spells it can be diffcult to get the destination right, which can lead to some entertaining situations. It is possible that Miss Hardbroom uses an advanced, non-verbal version of this spell to materialize from nowhere, and then disappear again. If so, it shows her talent as she has a great deal of control over it. *For teleporting people or yourself around: Hocus Pocus, Habeas Corpus, (or Luminus Focus,) Tempus Tempore, Nunc Transportus! Decessio! (May or may not be spelled like this) Appearing and Disappearing Spells Unlike a transportation spell, which moves somthing from one spot to another, appearing and disappearing spells make things appear or disappear completly. They are advanced spells, with appearing spells being more difficult than disappearing ones. These spells are often seen being done non-verbally by the more powerful witches (such as Miss Hardbroom confiscating things). It is apparently possible use an appearing spell to bring back somthing you vanished with a disappearing spell. The art of vanishing somthing is called 'puffication' and bringing somthing back is called 'repuffication'. *Puffification-making things disappear in a puff of smoke: Miaznum Vaporum, Efferium Futoomnum! *Apprition/Dissaprition spell: Dissieo! *For creating a delicious cool Fizzy drink: Incantatus Biberatus, Tri Bone Desperatus Dissipatus Areatus! *Conjure crumpets and tea: Mana Tabularum, Tanos Crumpatarum! *To conjure food: Experes Cusinus! *To conjure a bat from smoke: Allio Illio, Bestatillo! *To counjure a owl from smoke: Rocket Catapulta, Ulala Resulta! Continuance Spells A continuance spell causes the looping of an action and causes it to go on forever. *For making a brush scrub the floor all on its own: Auto Rubbum, Solo Scrubbum, Bazillus Virus Eradicatum! *Make Dishes wash themselves: Scullery Sculurum, Solo Scrubbum, Eradicatum! Restoring Spells Restoring spells are used to restore objects back to their former state, or to fix things. Not to be confused with a reversing spell, which undoes another spell. To find a lost object (makes it glow): Abcentus Itemus, Flependen Lightenus! Extinguish a fire: Dressus Fumus, Taper Dispinctus, Luke Meatias, Vapour Extinguishas! To make an antique new again: Retractum Afuturus, Adfuveri Historiamus! Make a machine work again: Magicus Doctrina Eferum! Weather Spells Spells that affect the weather, such as creating wind or snow. *For creating a devastating storm: Veni, Veni, Hurricanie, Inimatae Tempestatae! *Create wind: Zephr Iolus Atherium Venuts Levis Vaporum Turbulurum Actatis! *Create a Cyclone (performed on a smaller wind to amplify it): Squalus Cyclonis Vulumino Windblownus, Extremis Tempestatum Vurgatis Circularum! *Make plant move like in a wind: Foliotas Ventilatus! *Blow something away with wind: Veni Veni, Seferati, Veni Veni, Tempestati! Miscellaneous Spells *For making a P.E horse come to life: Inanimus Equus, Metamorphus, Ipso Facto Bucking Broncus! *For solving basic equations: Mathamatics Numeratus, Arithmatics Calculatus! *To make numbers multiply (out of control): Mathamatics Numeratus, Arithmatics Multiplatus! *To make numbers come off the page: Mathamatics Numeratus, Arithmatics Pluralatus! *To stop numbers multiplying: Mathamatics Numeratus, Arithmatics Attractus! *Turn a record player off: Musicus Terminus! *Turn a record player on: Musicus Commencus! *Turn volume of a record up to max: Maximus Voluminus! *Create an exact drawing of something: Foliatae Duplicatae, Artistvitae Imitatae! *Erase drawing: Duplicatas Obliteratus! *Make an intruder alarm: Terminus Hosticum, Menari Exturnus! *For bringing down the scenery of a makeshift theatre set upon your enemy’s head: Timber Defendus, On Foe Descendus! *Opening spell: Kistem Pandorum, Partus Disoram! *Make yak’s milk spray everywhere: Lacus Acidus, Yakkus Eruptus! *Make food bubble, erupt and spill every where: Sago Sewit Mousse Sorbet, Tapioca Similae, Sunday Junket Curds and Whey, Semelina Nunc Souffle! *To turn a bullying adult back into a child: Autocratus Tyrannus, Infantum Returnus! *To make someone sick with magic Lurgy (flu like illness): Influenza Toximia, Visellus Anemia! *To make someone say what they really think: Compello Placalo, Veritas Adultrum! *For slow-motion dancing with sparkle effect: Tempus Alegro, Choreographus Zacata! *Activate a time travel machine: Velocitus Velocitatae, Vidae Historica, Antiqutae! *To trap someone in stone: Liberatus Nuncrevertas, Incantus Intertus, Incarceratus! *Duelling Spell: Veni Veni Veni, Capatus Janarae Omitus! *Make someone remember better: Liberas Ideticus! Category:Places and Things Category:Magic